Chapter 70 (Season 2)
The , also known as , of Boys Over Flowers Season 2 was published on April 15, 2018. The chapter was released on Shonen Jump+ in Japan and Viz Media's website in America. Boys Over Flowers characters Akira Mimasaka and Sojiro Nishikado are also featured in this chapter. F4's Akira and Sojiro invite Oto Edogawa and Haruto Kaguragi to Akira's house. There they lock the two in the guest house, something they have done previously. Oto finally plucks up the courage to speak truthfully to Haruto. Plot Oto Edogawa and Haruto Kaguragi are being driven home by F4 members Akira Mimasaka and Sojiro Nishikado. Sojiro asks whether they are dating, which they immediately deny. He correctly guesses that she was the reason he won the "Manly Man Festival" for. Haruto responds "That's in the past." The day's events have finally caught up with Oto, whose thoughts dwell on Haruto and Kei Windsor. Sojiro and Akira, meanwhile, show Haruto a magazine featuring Tsukasa Domyoji. Haruto is amazed by his role model and calls himself "pathetic" in comparison. Sojiro invites Oto and Haruto to Akira's house, described as "a fairytale come to life." Oto points out the guest house, which she calls "cute". Akira and Sojiro show her and Haruto the inside. They briefly reminisce about locking Tsukasa and Tsukushi Makino in there before. Sojiro then says to Haruto "Looks like you're overthinking things again." He and Akira quickly exit and lock the door behind them. They promise to return in a bit to let them out. Oto and Haruto stare at them through the window in shock. Kei returns to the convenience store and the manager is overjoyed to see him back. He insults him and another employee, essentially calling them dumb. Men in suits then enter and order Kei to come with them. Before leaving, Kei smiles at the manager and says thank you. Back in Akira's guest house, Haruto asks Oto if she wanted to go to America. He interrupts her answer, saying "If you wanted to go, I should've let you." Deciding not to "deny her feelings anymore," Oto declares "I wanted to see you, Haruto." Character appearances *Akira Mimasaka *Akira Mimasaka's mother *Haruto Kaguragi *Kei Windsor *Oto Edogawa *Sojiro Nishikado *Tenma Hase *Tsukasa Domyoji *Tsukushi Makino Notes *Akira and Sojiro reminisce about when they locked Tsukushi and Tsukasa in Akira's guest house during chapter one hundred and seventy-two, before doing the same thing to Haruto and Oto. *Yoko Kamio based the color spread of this chapter on the promotional poster for Hana Nochi Hare, which began airing on April 17. The illustration was later used on the script cover of the drama's finale.https://twitter.com/hanahare_tbs/status/1011569935695282177 (Japanese) It was removed when the chapter was republished in volume ten. *A few words were changed in the volume edition, such as "The F4's Mr. Nishikado and Mr. Mimasaka" to "Mr. Nishikado and Mr. Mimasaka from the F4." *This chapter, chapters one, seven, forty-three, fifty-four, and one hundred are the only so far to have the title page published in color. References See also Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Chapters Category:Boys Over Flowers Season 2 chapters